leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Warwick/Ability Details
Abilities / / additional magic damage and heals him for the same amount. Each successive attack against the same target will stack this amount of healing and damage up to a maximum of 3 stacks (9-48 magic damage). The stacks remain for 4 seconds. |innatedetail= Eternal Thirst is a passive ability that grants Warwick an on-hit effect, dealing additional magic damage on each autoattack and healing Warwick for the same amount. Subsequent applications on the same target unit will stack the damage and healing effect up to 3 times. *The healing portion is independent from the damage portion of the ability, meaning the heal is always the same regardless of the damage dealt to the target (e.g. magic resistance's damage reduction). |firstname = Hungering Strike |firstinfo = (Active): Strikes an enemy for the greater value between the flat magic damage and a percentage of the target's maximum health, and heals Warwick for 80% of the magic damage dealt. Monsters will only be dealt the flat magic damage. *'Range:' 400. |firstlevel = |firstdetail= Hungering Strike is a targeted ability that deals magic damage to a target enemy unit. The damage dealt is the greater value between a percentage of the target's maximum health plus a flat amount equal to Warwick's ability power, and a flat amount plus Warwick's ability power. Warwick is also healed for 80% of the damage dealt to the target. *The point of health where the base damage is equal to the percentage equivalent at each level for is health. |secondname = Hunters Call |secondinfo = Warwick lets out a howl that inspires all allied champions, increasing Warwick's attack speed and all friendly champions' attack speed by half of the amount for 10 seconds. *'Cost:' 35 mana. *'Diameter:' 1,200. |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Hunters Call is a point blank area of effect ability that grants Warwick and nearby allied champions increased attack speed for a short duration. *Hunters Call has no cast time and does not interrupt Warwick's previous orders. |thirdname = Blood Scent |thirdinfo = (Toggle): Warwick senses enemy champions under 50% life within a certain distance of him. Upon sensing an enemy, he will gain extra movement speed. *'Cooldown:' 4 seconds. |thirdlevel = |thirddetail= Blood Scent is a toggled ability. While toggled on, Blood Scent will activate when an enemy champion whose current health is under 50% of his maximum health moves into a radius around Warwick, giving Warwick bonus movement speed and granting Warwick and his allies vision of the champion while they remain in range. *Upon sensing an enemy, that enemy will become visible to Warwick and his allies, even in fog of war or inside a bush. *Stealthed units will not be revealed even if they are sensed by Warwick. He will still gain the movespeed bonus, but he will not be able to see the unit. |ultiname = Infinite Duress |ultiinfo = (Active): Warwick lunges at an enemy champion and supresses them for 1.8 seconds. During this time, Warwick attacks his victim 5 times, dealing a total of 250/335/420 (+2.0 Bonus AD) magic damage (triggers on-hit effects 5 times). Warwick gains 30% Life Steal for the duration and benefits from full stacks of Eternal Thirst. *'Range:' 700. |ultilevel = |ultidetail= Infinite Duress is a targeted channeled blink ability that moves Warwick to a target enemy champion's location and initiates a 1.8 second channel, during which the target unit is suppressed. While channeling, every 0.36 seconds Warwick strikes his target for magic damage, and heals for 30% of the damage dealt. *The lifesteal from Infinite Duress affects magic damage on-hit effect items such as or , unlike normal lifesteal. It is uncertain whether additional lifesteal stacks and works alike with the 30% lifesteal from this ability. *None of Infinite Duress's attacks can critical strike. *Whilst suppressing his target, Warwick is considered to have full stacks on (this is regardless of how many he had prior). Including this damage, will deal / / (+2.0 per bonus attack damage) magic damage. This is assuming you take ranks in Infinite Duress at level 6, 11 and 16. *If Warwick is blinded before casting , all of his strikes will miss. * still causes enemies to be suppressed and take damage even if they away before taking damage, as long as you have selected them as a target and leapt towards them. *Warwick will continue to deal damage and suppress the enemy even if the target is moved from blinks and knockbacks.}} Category:Warwick Ability Details Category:Champion Ability Details